Brien - Clan Icereaver (House Item)
| altname =Brien - Clan Icereaver| }} Book Text | pages = 12| preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Brien - Clan Icereaver Second Edition This is a journal kept by a wild barbarian of the northlands who was instrumental at taking back Halas. Unfortunately, it doesn't end on a pleasant note. Exceprt: For fifteen years, I have been a babe. Today, on my Woading Day, I have been told why we struggle within the cold. We once had a home, but it was taken from us. Our people come from the orc city of Halas. I am so filled with rage I am crying because there is nothing to kill in front of me. I vow upon my ancestor's spirits that I will not die until I see Halas as out home again. Excerpt: My axe has been blessed with the blood of an orc chief today. I want to keep his head as a reminder of my victory, but the elders know what is wise. I took his blood and washed my weapon with it. This was but one chief. There are many more. And all of them will pay ten times over for what they have done to my people. Excerpt: Our clan has become much larger, and this is good. If Halas is to be ours, we cannot keep the clans separated. Though we have no chieftains, we all know our part and what we have to do. When we take Halas back from those murderous monsters, then the chieftains will be chosen. I hope we choose strong leaders that will lead us to out former glory. Excerpt: It has been twenty years since I vowed to take back Halas, and today my oath has been fulfilled. The orcs have been driven out of our home and scattered to the four corners of the wastelands. This is no time to rest, though. Hals is within hands of its true people, but the orcs still lurk out there in the shadows. Excerpt: I have been chosen by my people to be one of the six chieftains. This honor is only matched by the day I slaughtered my first orc chief. The people have chosen well, for we six chieftains will guide the True Men back to the life we once had. And I vow that I will never see Halas destroyed again. Never. Excerpt: My first act as chieftain was to declare the defenses of our city are to be rebuilt. The great crevice that opens the way to the frozen lands will be filled with oil. Were the orcs to dare breach our defenses by rafting across the gully, they will be in store for a nasty treat. Those that manage to struggle past the fiery inferno will then have to survive the axes being lobbed at them from the two great towers. Finally, they will face us. They should pray to the Tribunal they don't make it past the flames. Excerpt: A gifted shaman came to the council and warned us of a terrible prophecy. She claimed, "On the night of fire, Halas shall be consumed by earth. Blood shall flow like water, for death travels through air." At that, she collapsed and died. We have written her words, and we dread what the night of fire may signify. Whatever it means, I have double the defenses so that we are prepared. Excerpt: My bones are weary, and my beard is as white as bear's, but I am still young enough to stand up to a whippersnapper. Kurg Dunnbrow has be exiled from Halas for daring to usurp the council. He can flee the prophecy all he likes. We are the True Men, not savage beasts like the orcs. He can take anyone with him that also has conquest in their heart, for they have obviously turned their back on the Tribunal. Excerpt: My fingers do not hold a quill as steady as they once did. This does not matter. When I look to the night sky and I see the shattered moon, I realized that there are worse things that can happen to a person. We have Halas. I have a clan. I am still a chieftain. And even though my joints do not bend as well as they did when I was young, my vow still remains as strong as ever. I will not see Halas destroyed again! Never! Excerpt: It is hard to see what I write, for everything is much darker than it used to be. Even with sky aflame with streaks of fire, I still only see darkness. As all the great-grandchildren walk around, pointing to the pretty rocks falling from the sky, I write my last entry. It is the night of fire, yet no one understands what that means. They do not see what is about to happen. I am too frail to warn them. I am glad I cannot see far anymore so that I can keep my vow. I will not see Halas destroyed again.